¿Casualidad o Destino?
by MigLi-Chan
Summary: Levi es un chico diferente, en una academia de millonarios engreídos. Mikasa, una profesora diferente, en una academia de ancianos reglamentistas. Los dos, se encontrarán en aquel lugar, y cual cadena, ¡En algunos otros lugares también! ¿La casualidad o el destino hará que se enamoren?
1. Conociendo al Heichou Levi

Antes que nada gracias por darle al clik y pensar en leer este fic, cualquier critica constructiva es aceptable siempre y cuando sea con el debido respeto y si tengo suerte con este fic y me dan reviews contestaré de inmediato, ¡espero les guste tanto como a mi me gustó escribirlo!.

**CREDITOS:** Shingeki No Kyojin y sus personajes no me pertenecen (Ojala asi fuera, pero soy poco talentosa y mucho menos japonesa), corresponden a Hajime Isayama (Dios de SNK, alavemoslo, siempre y cuando no mate a nadie mas de la tropa).

**NOTA:** No es que me crea gran cosa pero se de casos en los que te plagian el fic, asi que agradeceria que no lo atribuyan como suyo y si lo usan me den credito, muchas gracias e intentare publicar un nuevo capítulo cada semana o mes, segun la inspiracion aunque no se cuantos capitulos le hare...Mi saludos y disfruten.

* * *

Una fecha normal, un dia normal, en una casa normal, con tutores anormales. ¿Que habia pasado para que el llegara hasta ese punto?

Cuando nació, la suerte no lo acompañó...Habia sido dejado en una puerta en el pequeño pero lujoso barrio de mansiones llamado Sina, al azar, dejandolo todo al destino, quien se encargó de entregarlo en manos de Hanji Zoey y Erwin Smith, una pareja que recien se iba a vivir juntos, pero con la llegada de un bebé de ojos altivos se afianzaron aun mas, creyendo que ese niño, de origenes desconocidos, habia sido un rayo de luz en sus vidas. Eran jóvenes, pero ese niño fue como su hijo ya que Hanji no podia concebir uno, ese niño fue criado con amor exagerado, reprimiendas por parte de su padre adoptivo y entre incoherencias de la madre la cual poseia una personalidad un tanto molesta para el, le dieron un nombre, una identidad, y asi un dia, llegó la boda, y el hogar era aun mas calido, mas amoroso. Hanji, a sus 10 años, algo prematuro respondió a su pregunta de "¿Porque no soy igual a ustedes?" el era morocho, de ojos grises o azules oscuro, segun como se mire y poseia una inteligencia e instinto natos, su madre era castaña de ojos almendra y el padre rubio de ojos celestes, algo claramente no cuadraba y el no iba a simplemente cerrar los ojos y hacer de cuenta que alli no ha pasado nada. Y ahi estaba ella, con dolor, pero sinceridad, respondiendole a su hijo...Porque la sangre no era una barrera que le impidiera llamarle asi. Con honestidad solo le dijo "Somos tus papis, adoptivos, pero lo somos y te amamos, te amamos mas de lo que alguna otra persona lo hizo, porque te sentimos nuestro, hijo mio".

Internamente, aun siendo tan joven, un niño, ya estaba preparado para aquello, como si lo sintiera predestinado a oir, y su rencor se hizo visible, rencor a que lo abandonaran, rencor a sentirse un pedazo de basura, si, basura, cuando vio las fotos que habian tomado sus padres para denunciar que un bebe habia sido abandonado a la policia y concebir pruebas, notó la suciedad de las mantas, desnudo bajo ellas, sin si quiera un canasto donde yacer, con hambre y la cara embarrada, un asco. con el paso de los dias, en ese momento nada habia respondido a pesar de las insistencias de sus padres en que les pregunte lo que quiera que incluso los reproche por no haberle dicho nada antes, estaban listos para ser regañados y explicar que era muy chico y no podian decirle algo de tal gravedad, que no querian dañar su sentido de identidad y que ellos lo amaban. Aun asi no respondió, no dijo nada, actuó lo mejor que pudo el papel de no salir afectado del asunto, y todo siguió su curso, su destino.

La adolescencia llegó, para Levi Rivaille, y los problemas de identidad que habia creido olvidar, volvieron, todo el cambio hormonal se hizo presente y ahora era un verdadero descontrol de muchacho, con solo diesciocho años se marchó del hogar, por las exigencias de Erwin con los estudios y quererlo hacer militar e iniciarce en la policia milirar, el capitan de su escuadrón, por las locuras que Hanji le decia sobre que algun dia seria abuela, que el debia dedicarse a invertigar nuevos medicamentos con ella, que inventaria una nave a las estrellas y el tambien seria astronauta, que deje de ser tan obseso de la limpieza ya que desde sus diez años al ver esas imagenes no quizo nunca mas un apice de suciedad, entre tantas cosas mas. Se rebeló a su comodo y amoroso mundo, llendo a un departamento chico en el barrio cercano pero contrastante por lo humilde que este era: Maria, de dos por dos, se cambió de su escuela privada, que los padres le pagaban y fue a una pública, donde rebeldes y los mas problemáticos muchachos iban, encajaba perfecto.

Pero a pesar de sus quejas a los "tutores" como los llamaba el, siempre dependió de ellos, pagaron el departamento en el que se hallaba y lo obligaban a elegir una carrera, estudiar al cambio de su intento de independencia en otro hogar, si es que a eso se lo podia llamar asi viviendo solo. Cuando terminó la secundaria, Erwin quien era muy estricto, le obligó a entrar nuevamente en el ambito de lo privado, de los niños mimados y de zapatos lustrosos que miraban desde arriba, con aires de grandeza, a personas como el, "molestos" y "rebeldes", entró a una universidad privada, llamada "Las Alas de Rose", una universidad prestigiosa, de las mas caras que habia, todo a cambio de que luego de terminarla Levi iba a elegir que hacer con su vida, conseguir un trabajo y pagar el solo la renta de esa casa, porque los padres la rentaban, asi podian tener controlado a Levi.

Ya, ahora, en el actual año dos mil quince, Levi era el capitan del equipo de boxeo a sus 22 años, repitiendo el tercer año por venganza a Erwin en esa universidad que tanto destestaba, donde profesores no le prestaban atencion por pensar diferente, la mayoria le temia y le aburria de no ser por su equipo y algunos amigos que aunque no lo admitiera, lo entretenian.

_-¿Como asi que el profesor Pixis no dará clases? ¡Con el era capaz de entender todo!_

_-Exacto, nuestra salvación en Historia se ha ido, notoriamente, y no solo eso, si no que...¡Encontraron suplente!_

_-Adios a nuestras esperanzas de tener hora libre toda esta semana._

_-Quizá toque una linda profesora, a la cual observar de espaldas en la pizarra._

Connie, Jean, Mike y Auruo hablaban animadamente, entre bufidos y desilucion, el profesor Pixis era el profesor mas antiguo de la escuela, llegando ya a una edad muy alta en la que muchos lo burlaban y decian "La momia Pixis" a sus espaldas, y es que de frente nunca combino, ese hombre era capaz de enviarlo a quien se atreba por tres meses a detencion, con horas extra de clases de Historia, que a todos generalmente no les gustaba junto con Matemática.

_-¿Pero porque esta noticia repentina?_\- Preguntó la mas linda de la escuela segun una encuesta secreta entre los alumnos, Petra.

_-Oi, ¿De que hablan?-_ Levi Rivaille entró en escena como siempre: Uniforme desaliñado, camisa mitad en el pantalon y la otra no, la chaqueta corta marron lo unico bien colocado, la maleta llevada descuidadamente sobre el hombro, botas altas del uniforme y la otra mano en el bolsillo izquierdo de su pantalon. Con su expreción de restarle importancia a todo, se sentó al lado de la castaña de ojos marrones la cual ante su presencia se sorprendió y luego se sonrojó.

_-Siempre la misma reaccion...-_ Susurró Connie, un muchacho calvo que era amigo de todos.

_-Ah~, las damas son tan lindas cuando se sonrojan...-_ Susurró tambien Auruo pero esta vez para si mismo, era un soñador que siempre hablaba para si y queria imitar a Levi, causandole molestia al mismo y al resto de alunmos que lo rechazaban, aun asi era divertido para el grupo de amigos estar cerca de el.

_-Ho-hola heichou, hablabamos sobre que el profe Pixis no enseñará mas aqui...Una lástima ¿No?_

Se quedó pensando, dentro de todo Pixis era el que mejor le caia, era mas abierto de mente cuando Levi planteaba sus opiniones, y de caracter fuerte, no como todo el resto que simplemente lo acallaba o dejaban que todos sus alumnos se comporten como retrasados y no pensaran.

_-Si, quizá...-_ Dijo vagamente mientras ella lo miraba intrigada y asentia, como siempre, cuando el pensara lo que pensara ella concordaba. Y es que eso le molestaba, era una buena, bella y gentil mujer pero entre ella que asentia a todo lo que el decia y Auruo que se queria parecer a el ya lo hacian quedar como un lider sectario.

_-¡Heichou!, Auruo dijo algo interesante...Quiza una bella mujer pueda suplantar al profesor._

Jean miraba anime, constantemente, era llamado por todos como "El otaku cara de caballo" y es que en esa escuela de niños bien, mirar anime era lo mas anticuado y de pobres que podria existir y sumandole que poseia rasgos de caballo como cuando hacian clases de equitacion, era una combinacion desagradable, añadiendolo al grupo de los marginados. El punto, es que al mirar anime le decia Heichou constantemente, ya que el era el capitan del equipo de boxeo donde estaban Auruo, Armin, Petra, Mike y el, entonces para hacer un apodo mas original lo llamó de tal manera, causando que el resto del grupo tambien lo haga.

_-Que dejes de llamarme asi-_ Se quedó intentando ocultar un bufido de molestia. -Tch, ¿Enserio crees que vendra una bella mujer?, como profesora solo podemos esperar a una vieja como Pixis, que enseñe bien y a lo sumo nos contentemos con que no usa maquillaje como si fuera un payaso.

_-Levi, Levi, Levi, todas las mujeres son bellas flores, aparte...Las beteranas tienen mas experiencia...¿Nee, muchachos?_

_-Ummm, si, es cierto ¡Manejan las sabanas como ninguna otra!_

_-Oigan ustedes, dejense de andar de calenturientos a estas horas de la mañana...Yo solo quiero terminar esta porqueria de universidad._

_-Bueno, no es una porqueria, podras graduarte en algun deporte que escojas, solo el sistema esta mal...-_ Susurró Armin que llegaba timidamente y saludaba a todos. -_Hola, chicos.-_

_-Hola Armin-_ Sonreian Petra y el resto de aquel grupo de renegados ante la llegada de el quien solo conocian desde el segundo año, aunque Levi conoció a todos en tercero, cuando repitió, por ende era el mas grande de todos con sus 22 años, mientras el resto rondaba los 20 o iba a cumplirlos, Armin, los cumpliria pronto.

_-¿De que hablaban?-_ Preguntó luego de ser saludado.

_-Tienes razon en eso del sistema, y hablando de sistemas, tu Levi hueles a desempleado, pero te he traido esto, ten.-_ Mike antes de que alguien le respondiera al rubio, le entregó un papel al heichou mientras Armin se sentaba delante de Petra, quien estaba rodeada de hombres, al costado derecho de Levi, al izquierdo Mike y atras Auruo ya que ella por ser tan bella era victima constante de criticas y malos tratos por parte de las demas mujeres que cursaban alli.

_-¿Que rayos es?, dime._

_-Pues, leelo._

_-"Se busca urgentemente profesor/a con o sin experiencia en cualquiera de estas categorias: Boxeo, Esgrima, Artes Marciales o Gimnasia Artistica, buena paga y trabajo part-time. Horarios de entrevista: De 5pm a 7pm, llamar con anticipacion al numero: 4566-4998. -Gimnasio "Titán"-", ya veo...¿Y que hay con esto?_

_-¿Como y que hay con eso?, hasta yo lo entendí.-_ Susurró Jean burlandolo.

_-Cállate otaku._

_-...-_

_-Levi, tu no tienes aun ningun titulo para ser profesor de la mayoria de las areas, pero si haz obtenido el de esgrima con tu padre, ya que el es militar eres legalmente agil manipulando espadas, por eso podrias enseñar alli, aparte como tenemos colegio a la mañana-_

_-Si, un fastidio levantarse siete am para venir a esta academia de estirados.-_ Comentó Connie interrumpiendo con molestia ya que recordó el sueño diario que le daba ir a esa universidad.

_-Como decia...Mañana y este lugar solo esta abierto a la tarde, los tiempos te alcanzan y no deberás depender de la plata de tus padres para el alquiler ¿Verdad?_

_-¡Valla Mike, si que hueles bien los anuncios laborales!-_ Exclamó Petra alentandolo. _-Levi, es una excelente oportunidad para ti, ¡Me alegro mucho!_

_-Ummm, tch, supongo que otra opcion no tengo, con esto me quitaré un peso de encima._

Mike asintió entendiendo que ese era un "gracias" por parte de su capitan.

_-Etto...Bien por ti Levi, pero aun no me han dicho de que hablaban...-_ Susurró el rubio haciendo que todos lo miraran e incomodandolo, ya que el era algo timido, pero muy inteligente. Aun asi era debil de cuerpo, por eso todos lo excluian tambien y por eso se unió a boxeo.

_-Ah, sobre que Pixis no dará mas clases, por un tiempo creo, y pensabamos en quien lo suplantará...-_ Auruo apoyaba la cabeza sobre su mano, mirando hacia la puerta del salon.

_-Ah, bueno sobre eso...Yo iba a otra escuela antes de conocerlos a ustedes en segundo año y al heichou en tercero...Y tenía de profesora a la mujer que les conté que vive conmigo...¿Recuerdan?_

_-Si, esa belleza, aunque nunca la he visto la habias describido alta, esbelta, morocha y de ojos grises, color raro de ojos, como el heichou y muy serena pero...¿Que tiene que ver ella con esto?-_ Preguntaba contrariado el castaño claro de auruo quien, muy curioso por ver al profesor o profesora entrar, seguia mirando la puerta.

_-Bueno, que..._

Una mujer joven, alta, de pollera negra hasta unos centimetros debajo de la rodilla pero ajustada mas una camisa roja que resaltaba su moderado busto eran prendas que contrastaban con su bella piel blanca porcelana, unos tacos negros haciendo juego y no muy altos que estilizaban aun mas sus piernas largas, lentes que enmarcaban sus piscinas grises y una exprecion fria pero de cordialidad se hacian presentes en un solo cuerpo, en una sola persona que dejó callada esa aula de personas hablando, incluido Armin quien estaba en medio de un relato, ahora todos la miraban con total admiracion, otras envidia y otros ensoñacion, como quien ve a una modelo. Pero sobre todo causaba curiosidad, que alguien tan joven esté entrando a un aula con libros dignos de un profesor y con un aura de superioridad, no a nivel de que ella diera a entender eso a propósito, si no que se notaba que quien estaba ahora parada frente al ex escritorio de Pixis, era alguien superior a ellos.

_-La sensualidad está vestida de maestra..._\- Bociferó casi en voz alta Auruo quien no podia quitar su cara de asombro. Mientras Jean sentía un ilillo de baba caer por la comisura de su boca a medida que le tapaba la boca a su amigo para que dejara de hablar con ese timbre de voz y los delatara.

Levi, miraba la ventana sin importarle mucho la conversacion, hasta que la voz cordial de aquella mujer lo llamó indirectamente y no tuvo mas opción que observar, toda esa belleza contenida. No hizo expreción alguna, luego de mirarla de abajo hacia arriba, quedó impregnado a esos ojos, casi sullos.

_-Buen día alumnos, yo soy la profesora Mikasa Ackerman, y seré la suplente del profesor Pixis en su ausencia._

Una fecha normal, un dia normal comenzaba en la Acadmia "Las Alas de Rose" y una nueva sensei se hacia presente.

* * *

**AUTORA:**_ MigLi-Chan_

Este, junto a "Tu recuerdo, un nuevo inicio" son dos proyectos que se me ocurrieron en esta semana, hay uno mas pero en mi mente, y solo los continuare si alguno que lo lea me dice si le gustó o no, ya que uno es muy dramatico y este es muy moderno e inverso en como es Levi y Mikasa quien ahora es la mayor.

¿Reviews para orientarme?

¡Sayo!


	2. Cabeza Hueca

Antes que nada gracias por darle al clik y pensar en leer este fic, cualquier critica constructiva es aceptable siempre y cuando sea con el debido respeto y si tengo suerte con este fic y me dan reviews contestaré de inmediato, ¡espero les guste tanto como a mi me gustó escribirlo!.

**CREDITOS:** Shingeki No Kyojin y sus personajes no me pertenecen (Ojala asi fuera, pero soy poco talentosa y mucho menos japonesa), corresponden a Hajime Isayama (Dios de SNK, alavemoslo, siempre y cuando no mate a nadie mas de la tropa).

**NOTA:** No es que me crea gran cosa pero se de casos en los que te plagian el fic, asi que agradeceria que no lo atribuyan como suyo y si lo usan me den credito, muchas gracias e intentare publicar un nuevo capítulo cada semana o mes, segun la inspiracion aunque no se cuantos capitulos le hare...Mi saludos y disfruten.

* * *

_-Buen día alumnos, yo soy la profesora Mikasa Ackerman, y seré la suplente del profesor Pixis en su ausencia._

Habia dicho la nueva profesora. Todos, atonitos, se levantaron de sus asientos y gritaron, ¡Bienvenida, profesora!, tan energicos que costaba creer que eran alumnos que odiaban la universidad y la mayoria, ya tenia comprado el titulo a costa de las familias de las que provenian. La mujer apoyó con delicadeza infinita los libros sobre la mesa y tomó a cambio un cuaderno muy elegante.

_-Bien, me presentaré mejor luego de los formalismos._

La mayoria solo asintió con la cabeza como esos perros de adorno que van en el coche y que a cada sacudida menean la cabeza de un lado al otro, de arriba a abajo. No habia mucho que ver en aquel salon, asi que semejante gema nueva era digna de admiracion. Todos se enbebian de la foto radiante que brindaba la nueva profesora.

_-Y que mejor presentacion, que la que piden ustedes._

_-No entendí.-_ Susurró el otaku a Auruo pero aun mirando a la mujer frente al rio de babosos y admirados jovenes en adultez que complementaban con el.

_-¿Se divierten?-_ La morocha, caminó directo hacia los dos miembros del club de boxeo, resonando sus tacones suavemente, demostrando que tan sutil pero llamativa podia resultar una sin necesidad de una falda corta.

_-N-no, digo, am, ¡Si!, o...¡No se!_\- Jean, ante la presencia aun mas cercana de la que seria su nueva profesora, tembló como gelatina y las palabras se le hacian confusas.

_-¿Si, o no?_\- Con un tono sueve Mikasa se le quedó mirando, una mirada fria, pero de un hermoso gris, aun asi el interrogado apartó la mirada y rogó porque alguien lo rescatara de sus sucios pensamientos.

_-Oh, querida profesora, mi compañero de clases solo me estaba expresando su ignorancia al no saber a que se referia usted con la frase que cito: "Y que mejor presentacion, que la que piden ustedes", antes de que yo lo-_

_-Suficiente, entendí_\- Luego de acabar con las palabras decoradas de Auruo, los miró a ambos con una mirada analítica para luego contonearse naturalmente hacia el escritorio.

_-Tsk...Tanto espamento por "una cara bonita"_\- Rivaille solo la observaba indiferente a medida que Petra le prestaba atencion en detalle a cada reaccion de el ante la aparicion de la profesora.

_-Como decia, paso a explicarles, ustedes me hacen las preguntas que deseen y respondo, no pude escribir una presentacion ya que no soy buena en esas cosas...Por eso, me ayudaran ¿Si?_

_"¡Sii profesora!"_ respondieron como perros a su amo todos al unísono excepto Levi y Petra.

_-¿Profesora, tiene Instagram? ¿Sube muchas fotos alli? ¿Me dice su usuario?_

La morocha con su mirada despreocupada suspiró._ -No, y no me referia a ese tipo de preguntas, si no a mis metodos de evaluacion o mi forma de explicar, preguntas como esas..._

_-¿Tiene Facebook?_

_-¿Whatsapp?_

_-¡¿Por donde vive?!_

_-Es solo una hueca de entre tantas que reemplaza a Pixis, dejen este cuestionario absurdo._

Fue un comentario desafortunado, no es que en el sean inusuales, pero generalmente nadie los escuchaba, hasta podria decirse que solia decir cosas mas leves ¿Porque decir algo tan molesto como eso?, de repente, cuando una brecha de silencio se formó, la oracion de Levi quedó impregnada en el pesado aire de aquella fina aula.

Todos lo miraron, luego a la profesora, devuelta a el y devuelta a Mikasa quien no se habia siquiera inmutado.

_-Merece un acta._\- Comentó alguien por ahi.

_-¿Acta?-_ Preguntaba un alumno exaltado. _-Expulsion merece._

_-Yo creo...Que eso fue un poco descortes, Le-levi...Disculpate antes de que se agrave.-_ Susurró hacia su derecha Petra, quien temblorosa de que al Heichou le suceda algo parecia abalansarcele encima.

-_Silencio porfavor._\- Pidió sepulcral la supuesta victima a medida de que se colocaba con aura amenazante frente al banco de Levi. _-¿Tu quien eres?_\- Se cruzó de brazos y lo observó detenidamente, con el menton sobre su mano, el codo en la mesa, cruzado de piernas y un poco de pelo tan oscuro como la noche callendo sobre sus rasgos peculiares. Por un momento lo observó quizas demaciado para su gusto, preguntandose algunas cosas sobre ese enigmático alumno que sobresalia del resto, no era preocupado del arreglo de su vestimenta, y por lo visto mucho menos de quedar bien con los demas. Cuando vió luego a Armin quedó un tanto confundida, el rubio con una mirada de cachorro parecia implorarle que le tenga paciencia al morocho frente sullo._ "¿Seran amigos?"_ se preguntó.

_-Tsk...Rivaille, Levi Rivaille.-_ Ladeó la cabeza con pesar y la miró fijamente, a medida de que estiraba las piernas y apoyaba la cabeza en el respaldo de su asiento con una posicion muy relajada.

_-Bien, Levi._\- El contrario alzó una seja, al notar que la profesora lo llamaba por su primer nombre con libertad absoluta ¿Y los modales que mantenian los demas profesores en esa academia de ricos?, ella simplemente los habia arrojado por la borda en un segundo. ¿Eso era bueno o malo?, mientras pensaba, sus gestos no cambiaron ni una fraccion. _-Te quedarás despues de clases y realizarás un ensayo con mas de doscientas palabras sobre porque crees que soy una cabeza hueca._\- Levi iba a decir algo, pero fue interrumpido, ni siquiera eso, no alcanzó a vocalizar ni una sola silaba porque la profesora prosiguió con sus palabras. _-Y no te preguntaré si te parece bien o no, lo harás porque lo harás...Bien, que siga la clase._

_-Querida profesora ¿Y las preguntas?-_ Auruo solo queria saber mas sobre su angel caido, estaba babeando con cada palabra y movimiento de la morocha y no podia reprimir su curiosidad.

_-Para otro momento..._

_-Oooh, al Heichou le cerró la boca una mujer...Noo-_ Comentó burlon el otaku del grupo con una sonrisa aun mas molesta que el tono divertido que usaba en cada palabra.

_-Tu ni siquiera pudiste hablar, cara de caballo tartamudo._

_-Chi-chicos, no discutan._

_-Levi...No me ha gustado que le hables asi a mi hermana._\- Armin timidamente defendio lo que correspondia, pero ante aquel hombre mas grande en edad y con habilidades de combate no tenia mucha fe en obtener una disculpa, si no un golpe que no seria grave ya que es su amigo pero si doleria.

_-Tch..-_ Lo miró como pasando por alto el asunto. ¿Quien era esa mujer para ordenarle sin dejarle ni siquiera decir "mu"?, ¡No se parecia en NADA en Armin!, hubiese preferido un acta o la maldita expulsion antes que ese metodo tan extraño de "castigo", ¿200 palabras?, ni que se necesitara un lexico tan abruptamente enorme y monumental para explicar "Cabeza hueca", generalmente las mujeres con belleza son huecas...Todo el mundo sabe eso. Que va, las mujeres son huecas. Quizas no todas, pero cuando cobran conocimiento pueden volverse locas como la cuatro ojos de su madre adoptiva, que bella e inteligente tenia ocurrencias dignas de una perona escapada del loquero. La molestia empezó a recorrer cada rincon de sus pensamientos a medida que la clase avanzaba sin problemas, de repente, decidio distraerse prestando atencion a la clase, pero claro, la profesora extraña y hueca alli estaba, anotando en la pizarra. ¿Como tan joven enseñaba alli?, no lo podia creer,_ "Favores sexuales"_, pensó _"Poco me importa que sea la hermana de Armin"_, refutó. _"Solo oiré que estupideces nos enseña"_

La escuchó con su suave voz arrastrar cierta pasión, una pasión que definitivamente no iba hacia sus alumnos, si no a lo que relataba, imperios, reyes, relaciones problematicas, guerras...En tan solo unos minutos la mujer habia resumido una enorme parte en la historia de Europa y avanzaba entre la relacion de aquel continente con América, de una manera tan natural y facil de entender que facilmente podria uno pensar que eran noticias de ayer vistas en la tele. Un resumen con una letra algo alterada pero legible se hacia notar en la pizarra, y entre tanto la mujer rompía la tiza con una fuerza desmedida._ "¿Quien mierda es?"_, cuando quizo darse cuenta, la clase habia terminado y todos comenzaron a irse, sin duda con las explicaciones de la mujer las horas habian pasado como si fuesen solo un par de minutos.

_-Levi, ¿Vienes con nosotros?_

_-Pero que estupideces dises Auruo?, jajaja, este hombre esta en castigo ¡Jajaja!_

_-¿Quieres pasar de ser un Caballo a quedar desfigurado?_

_-Vamos, vamos, hoy fue un precioso dia con una preciosa profesora, no lo arruinemos._

_-Tu y tus babosadas.-_ Jean reia disimuladamente ante la amenaza de Levi.

_-Le-Levi, ¿Quieres que te espere y caminamos juntos a nuestras casas?_

_-Da igual..._

La castaña se sonrojó y Levi solo desvió la mirada desinteresado para chocarla al ver al rubio hablando con su hermana. Mientras su grupo se retiraba, el Heichou prestó atencion cual espia a la conversacion que mantenia la familia frente a el.

_-Armin, convence a Eren, no haré preferencias..._

_-Pero Mikasa, sabes muy bien que el...Bueno, el busca alejarse de ti._

La miró, quizas estaba equivocado, pero creyó notar sierto dolor en su semblante ante la frase "desafortunada" de su amigo Armin.

_-Lo sé, ve a casa, cualquier cosa me llamas._

_-Mikasa..._

_-Tranquilo, ve..._

El rubio vaciló, sabia que lo que habia dicho hasta para ella que era un campo de fuerza impenetrable, la debilidataba, pero el se caracterizaba por ser honesto y no podia evitar esa parte de su personalidad. Le dió una palmadita en el hombro y se fue.

_-Bien, Levi.-_ Alzó la voz y poniendo cada mano a un costado de su cintura, estando de perfil a el volteó hacia el frente.

_-Rivaille para ustedes._

_-¿Nostros?, dejate de formalismos, tenemos casi la misma edad y sinceramente no me apetece llamar a mis alumnos por apellidos_.

El morocho alzó una ceja nuevamente en el dia y se levantó, acercandose a ella hasta quedar a una distancia normal, notando que le llevaba una impresionante altura. Se molestó. Ella simplemente lo miró con superioridad desde arriba. ¿Lo llamaba como a un igual pero lo miraba como a una escoria? ¿Que sentido cobraba eso?, quizas sin tacos ella no seria tan imponente como en ese momento.

-_¿Y porque no le "apetece" a la señorita hueca"?-_ Era su turno de desquitarse por lo de hace unas horas atras.

_-Son todos millonarios que acostumbran a ser tratados como reyes, la humildad no esta mal de vez en cuando...Levi.-_ Remarcó su nombre cortante, aun con las manos en su cintura, adquiriendo una actitud algo chocante.

Lo meditó unos segundos...Quizas pensaba igual que el, pero por capricho ella aun seguia siendo una hueca, aunque enseñara bien, aunque busque sacarle lo engreido a cada alumno de su curso, era una hueca. Esa mirada fria, tan suya, como si se estuviera mirando a el mismo, lo irritaba, su nombre en esos rosados labios que sonaba tan jodidamente ardiente como el infierno, lo irritaba aun mas y no lo admitiria. ¿Que le habria pasado a esa mujer para ser tan peculiar?, jamas diria en voz alta que era una pieza atractiva.

_-Veo que no tienes nada que decir, entonces escribe._\- Le arrojó un papel como si no estuvieran en clase y se sentó en el escritorio por primera vez en el dia. El simplemente tomó el asiento mas cercano y miró la hoja con desgano.

_"Usted es hueca, punto"_..._"No, no, no...Quizas deberia molestarla un poco mas, algo mas..."_ La miró, ¿Que se le podria decir a alguien que recien conocia?, nada, el habia cometido el error, sin embargo ella lo ponia entre la espada y la pared: Seguir equivocandose e inventarle defectos para defender su posicion o rendirse que para el equivalia a pedir disculpas. _"Mierda..."_

_-¿Problemas con la redacción, Levi?_

_-Esto es una clase de historia, no de Gramática..._

_-Esto no es clase, la clase terminó hace quince minutos, esto es mi detencion personal._

_"Maldita cabeza hueca, mocosa, si...Se comporta como una mocosa"_, volvió a centrarse en el papel. Muchos renglones, lineas que llenar, doscientas palabras que emplear y un solo pensamiento: Mocosa.

"Usted es una cabeza hueca porque..." Tachó las palabras y volvió a apoyar el boligrafo sobre el papel "Tu eres una cabeza hueca porque asi lo pienso yo" _"¿Asi lo pienso yo?, que gran argumento, Levi..."_, recapacitó _"Eres una cabeza hueca porque...Porque...¡Ni yo mismo lo sé!" "Ingeniatelas Levi"_

_-Sale humo de ese cabello..._

_-Cállate.-_ Poco le importaba que era una profesora, si se iban a hablar sin formalismos, que asi sea.

_-Bueno, cuando uno se calla siempre puede escribir, doscientas palabras ¿No?_

_-Tsk, mocosa..._

_-La mocosa te dará un ejemplo de como argumentar un texto: Tu eres enano, porque posees falta de crecimiento, tal vez y estoy casi segura de que no consumes lacteos para el desarrollo de tus huesos, y aunque noto cierta practica de ejercicio en la fortaleza de tus musculos, es veridico decir que tu estatura no es la promedio, si no va por debajo, muy debajo. Comparado conmigo te llevo mas que unos simples centimetros y considero necesario destacar qu-_

_-¡Entendi!, callate, que molesta, no soy ningun maldito enano._

_-Nunca dije maldito en mi argumento y ya iba por la palabra setenta._

**"Eres una cabeza hueca porque asi se me da en gana, eres una profesora molesta y por lo tanto considere necesario mocosa que para acallar a la clase con sus halagos idiotas aplicara mis palabras, si no eres capas de convencer a ese tal "Eren", un simple humano, de que venga entonces eres una hueca ¿Que tal este argumento?.**

**PD: No soy ningun enano."**

Le entregó el ensayo sobre el escritorio y volvió a su asiento. _"¿Que soy, un niño de primaria?",_ la observó leer, en cierta parte de la carta, la ira en esos ojos grises se hizo notar con expresiones interesantes a medida que arrugaba el papel.

_-Tienes un 0, puedes irte.-_ Dijo friamente a medida que la madera del escritorio crujió al apoyar su mano para levantarse y el ruido del zapato de taco alto retumbó en el suelo fuertemente. Se fué por la puerta dejandolo totalmente solo y el papel en el escritorio.

_-Que diablos me importa un cero.-_ Guardó sus cosas prolijamente de una forma que parecia el tetris en su mochila, hasta que notó un moleto papel que arruinaba la armonia de lo guardado.

**"Se busca urgentemente profesor/a con o sin experiencia en cualquiera de estas categorias: Boxeo, Esgrima, Artes Marciales o Gimnasia Artistica, buena paga y trabajo part-time. Horarios de entrevista: De 5pm a 7pm, llamar con anticipacion al numero: 4566-4998. -Gimnasio "Titán"**

_-Cierto..._

En tan solo unas horas deberia ir a aquella entrevista, y asi lo hizo, luegod de evadir a Petra, fue antes a su casa en la que por suerte para el estaba solo, dejó las cosas de la uniersidad, se duchó y ya vestido partió rumbo a la entrevista, la cual fue algo complicada. Un hombre fuerte lo obserbava fijamente para luego hacerle las preguntas las cuales Levi deberia responder educadamente y con cierto tono cordial.

Lo que suponia un gran reto: Cordialidad y educacion no eran precisamente las mejores armas del morocho a la hora de hablar con una persona.

Aun asi, no sabiendo ni el mismo como, fue aceptado para la siguiente etapa: Demostrar su habilidad con la espada. De manera mas que sobresaliente superó las pruebas y recibió el empleo, ya podria valerse por si mismo en la mayoria de las cosas, ya que la paga era buena pero no lo suficiente para pagar la renta de su nuevo "hogar" sin la ayuda de la cuatro ojos y Erwin. Junto con el empleo le entregaron un carnet de membresia con el cual podria ir a clases de cualquier otro profesor en el gimnasio y entrenarse, lo que le venia perfecto ya que siempre corria por las calles y hacia pesas en su casa ante la falta de dinero para pagar un gimnasio decente y limpio. Porque nunca en su vida tocaria pesas sudadas por alguien mas, o correria por una cinta donde este manchada por bebida para atletas, o las duchas no estuvieran limpias hasta el ultimo azulejo.

A pesar de la mocosa de su profesora, habia logrado grandes resultados.

Mientras tanto, una profesora caminando cansada por lo alto de sus tacos. No veia la hora de llegar a su hogar y quitarselos. Guardar las apariencias no era lo suyo y queria cambiar los modismos de esa escuela en la que trabajaba, pero su amiga Annie simplemente le dijo que no sea tan abrupta y al menos se vista decentemente. Prestandole ropa se vistió y de obligado los tacones venian en el paquete. En un momento recordó la carta bloqueando todo dolor de pies que podrian darle los zapatos y reemplazandolo por un dolor de cabeza inminente.

**"si no eres capas de convencer a ese tal "Eren", un simple humano, de que venga entonces eres una hueca"**

_-Maldito enano._

* * *

**AUTORA:** _MigLi-Chan_

¿Que tal?, no crean que no continuare nada, porque lo haré, pero de a ratos bastante largos. No hay excusa alguna para mi retraso, las explicaciones estan en mi perfil, aunque mis problemas estan mas calmados la falta de inspiracion va in cresendo asi que bueno...Pero aqui hay un avance!, perro y gato presentes...

¿Revs con criticas constructivas, sugerencias o demas?

Gracias por leerme!

Sayo~


End file.
